THE OMEGACHANBAEK
by baeqielaa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang omega yang terus mengolok menjadi alpha.Baca kelanjutannya diepilogue dan chapter chapter berikutnya yaa:))


[Chanbaek]

~The Omega~

_inspirasi imajinasi_

_'prologue'_

.

.

••

selama ini ia berpikir untuk selalu hidup tenang sebagai penyandang _status _yang

menyarankan untuk menjadi _Alpha_

pikiran-pikiran orang bodoh memang

lebih menyenangkan dari pada kenyataan

yang begitu pahit sampai dengan sesaat

pikiran bodoh itu hilang.

dan merasa kehilangan

_"Saya kurang yakin anda adalah alpha"_ucap lelaki bertubuh pendek dan mata bulat yang menyempurnakan dengan lekukan bibir yang tersenyum meremehkan terbentuk _Heart.nametakenya _tertulis nama

_Drs.Do kyung soo Ya._ia adalah dokter peneliti hasil tes setiap orang bahwa

pasiennya adalah _Alpha,omega maupun beta_ sedangkan ia sendiri adalah _Omega._

begitu penelitian sudah terbukti segalanya bahwa _ia adalah omega_

beban berat yang tertekan begitu saja

menancap pada hati si kecil yang bernama _Byun Baekhyun itu._

_"tubuh kecil,kulit terlihat pucat dan tampang manismu itu sudah terlihat bahwa anda adalah omega"_

katakanlah bahwa ia sedang mendeskripsikan soal dirinya karena melihat pasiennya itu sangat sakit karena

_statusnya_ seorang omega,Kyung soo bisa merasakannya.

_Drs.Kyung soo_ mengasih secarik kertas kepada lelaki lebih kecil darinya itu

yang terlihat sudah panas memendam amarahnya.bagaimana ia bisa mengoloknya sedangkan kenyataan pada

dirinya benar-benar adalah omega

terbukti saat jejari lentik itu membuka

kertas yang merupakan hasil tes beberapa menit sebelumnya

sampai ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

_Byun Baekhyun_

_positive omega_

"Aku tidak mau menjadi omega!"

baekhyun meremat kerah baju si _kyungsoo _sebagai bentuk kemarahan yang seenaknya memutuskan status seseorang tidak perlu berjingkit karena tangannya yang kurus dan panjang.

ia melupakan tujuannya yang ingin memastikan bahwa ia adalah _seorang Alpha._Pertahanannya seakan rubuh begitu saja _mengapa ia seorang omega_

_Hikss_

_hikss_

_hiksss_

"bisakah aku menjadi _Alpha saja!" _baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang peneliti bernama _Drs. Do kyungsoo itu _terlihatkan bahwa ia juga memiliki banyak sifat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah omega

menangis dibahunya hingga terisak

_apakah ia tidak bisa berpikir menjadi omega itu akan indah jika omega sedang dalam masa heatnya _itu terlihat indah nantinya bersenandung dengan _Alpha_

yang mengklaim tubuh kecilnya itu.

_terdengar rendahan _sih tapi itulah pengalamannya hingga ia bertemu dengan si _Kim jongin _yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai _Matenya._

"ck.bagaimana bisa anda sebodoh ini bahkan saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa rekan-rekan anda sudah menyadari anda adalah seorang omega" ucap _Kyung soo_

lulu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Alpha!"

"lulu?"

"dia teman sekelasku"

ya.Xio Luhan teman sekelassekaligus

sahabat kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya menjengkelkan tiap harinya dan Baekhyunhari ini tidak bertemu dengannya karena temannya itu tidak bisa menemaninya dan disampingnya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan karena sahabatnya itu sedang dalam perjalanan _Korea ke china_.dan ia akan tinggal di_China _selama satu bulan kedepan yang berarti dalam empat minggu baekhyun akan duduk sendiri dibangku kelasnya walaupun luhan terkenal dengan kejahilannya namun dengan bodohnya baekhyun menerima dan mencerna sehingga masuk kedalam

permainan si _rusa _china itu.

_dasar omega_

_"kalau begitu berapa umur anda"_ kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun

"19 tahun..."

"Jangan menjadi bodoh setelah mengetahui statusmu yang seorang OMEGA!"

baekhyun memusut-musut dahinya akibat dorongan jari telunjuk dokter si peneliti statusnya itu sambil mempoutkan bibir mungil merah muda yang sangat dipastikan kyung soo bahwa baekhyun akan mendapatkan _Alpha _yang tulus mencintai si bodoh kecil ini.

_kita adalah omega yang hampir mirip ck._

gumam Kyung soo.Melihat baekhyun seolah mengingatkannya pada masa lampaunya tentunya awal pertama ia bertemu _takdirnya_.tapi kebodohan _Baekhyun _berbeda dengan kebodohan yang selalu ia buat sengaja untuk mengerjai _matenya_,seperti tentang _Gairah_

kyung soo yakin pasiennya ini masih terlihat polos diusianya yang ber_umur 19 tahun_ masih telihat seperti 6 tahun _dasar omega._

"apakah anda masih _mengolok bahwa anda adalah alpha jika seorang alpha yang sebenarnya berniat membantu anda dalam masa heat anda nantinya?"_

"j-jika aku benar _omega_,aku tidak ingin membiarkan alpha menyetubuhiku seenak jidat mereka,karena lulu mengatakan bahwa omega harus selalu berjaga-jaga terhadap dirinya yang...

sudah memang rendahan..."

"rendahan?"

"Pikiran anda itu sudah diklaim seseorang ya!..." terdengar nada tinggi sebagai bentu k penolakan dari pikiran baekhyun.

"menjadi omega tidak selalu salah,pesan saya anda pokuslah belajar dan jadilah omega yang bijak"

_Baekhyun takut dibentak hingga ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat ck._

_"yeoboseyo..." _ucap baekhyun setelah menempelkan layar _Handphonenya_

kerongga bagian pendengarannya.

"Ya!apa kau tidak bekerja lagi hah."

huhhh sesuatu yang membosankan jika sudah bergantung dengan _pimpinan_ kafe nya ini.Terkenal _holkay_,berkulit putih bak keturunan bangsawan si pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan bercabang berbagai negara mengapa ia harus memanfaatkan sipekerja kecil seperti baekhyun yang hanya seorang _bertender_ siperacik minuman dan bawahan dari sang leader _kafenya __Kim jumyeon _dengan nama punggung _Suho lkay_ ,kaya raya gais.Terkenal ramah namun jika sudah tentang _Baekhyun _ia sangat sensitif

dan juga ia memiliki perusahaan yang lebih besar dari pada _'Bar' _miliknya

suho terkenal sifat ramah dan sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan seperti _baekhyun_ sebagai korban yang dimanfaatkan

hanya melihat tubuh berbalut khas seorang _bertender_ itu sudah cukup untuk

dikatakan _manfaat_ dan berkhasiat menenangkan hatinya.

ingat ia seorang alpha yang sudah menjadi _Mate _dengan berpasangan bersama _Lay _saat ini mate nya berada dichina.ia membutuhkan _Byun baekhyun_ yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri

bukan sebagai penganti _Iching / Lay_

_namun _jika melihat _Baekhyun seolah _kepolosan baekhyun adalah penghibur baginya sebagai bentuk rasa rindu kepada _lay_.berapa lama ia tidak bertemu lay?

sudah 2 tahun,sebenarnya ia bisa menemui lay jika suho mau namun

masalahnya bersama _lay _adalah sesuatu yang akan berdampak pada kesehatan tubuh eommanya lay yang tidak pernah merestui hubungannya.

"tidak aku sedang menuju kesana-_Hyung"_

"cepatlah"

_Bib_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kedalam pintu masuk _Bar _dan langsung menuju kebelakang tempat biasa ia meracik berbagai minuman.

ia terlihat sedang mengikat kedua tali pakaian bertender yang berjuntai kebelakang tubuhnya._dan selesai_

hari ini seseorang sudah memboxing tempat ini untuk berpesta kau harus bekerja lebih giat malam ini ok"perintah Suho sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat baekhyun berdiri

seperti biasa ia memandang wajah polos yang sudah dilantiknya sebagai _adik _angkat secara dua pihak itu._Byun baekhyun_

"ngomong-ngomong apa orangnya ramai,_hyung" _baekhyun menoleh untuk mempertemukan wajahnya dengan sang

_hyung-nya_

tidak baek,kurang lebih tiga orang saja diarea ini" ucap suho tak percaya bagaimana bisa baekhyun menganggap pesta tanpa keramaian,apakah itu bisa disebut dengan _pesta_.dasar polos

"ooh begitu..."

**PTAKKK**

"Hyung!"baekhyun berteriak saat suho menepakan kelima jarinya ke jidat baekhyun membuat kepalanya terbawa kebelakang dalam beberapa detik.

sebelum tangannya mengusap-ngusap

_hari ini sudah dua kali ia diketuk jidat seperti ini._

"sudah tahu pesta,_Pesta byun baekhyun _bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu!"

"seperti apa!"

"terserah lah!" suho terlalu kesal namun wajah manis adik angkatnya itu terlalu Wahh untuk ditinggalkan saat ini maka dari itu ia memutuskn untuk memainkan ponselnya sebentar menunggu baekhyun merubah tatapan ngernyit padanya

sampai melupakan keberadaannya yang tengah duduk disampingnya

_baekhyun _memang bodoh namun ia berbeda,ingat itu.

setelah beberapa saat sebelum baekhyun diperintah hanya bertugas meracik-racik minuman sesuai dengan table yang baru saja diberikan oleh atasannya

ia mulai merasa sibuk sendiri sedangkan dari tadi sipemilik _bar_ yang bernama _Suho _itu hanya duduk dikursi itu tanpa disadari baekhyun bahwa ia sedari tadi menatap dirinya yang entah mengapa malam ini terlihat seolah _bergairah_ dengan peluh-peluh yang menandakan adik angkatnya itu masih bekerja keras.

pakaiannya juga sudah berubah dengan pakaian _khas _bertender dengan tingkat kemewahan sangat cocok melekat ditubuhnya.tentu saja itu _Ide _darinya karena fasilitasnya harus dinaikan pada saat ada pesta.

Lampu dengan music Dj_we-young _yang mendominasi ruangan _Bar_ yang bisa dikatakan seperti gedung itu sudah terisi

ramai diluar sana dengan para tamu _pesta_.baekhyun masih sibuk dengan racikan-racikannya tanpa perduli karena itu adalah tugasnya _ia berjanji akan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih setimpal dari kerjaannya malam __ini._dijamin baekhyun dapat membeli apartement setelah ini.

tapi hari ini baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda _jujur deh_ apa yang sedang ditahan adik angkat kesayangannya itu?

ia telihat banyak peluh malam ini

tapi ia tidak bisa meyakinkan bahwa status adik angkatnya itu adalah _omega_.

mungkin saja karena feremonnya seolah mulai terkuras diruangan ini.

ruangan baekhyun bertugas meracik minuman dan ia merasa bahaya sekarang.

"Baek apa kau sudah memeriksa tubuhmu seorang omega,beta atau _mustahil alpha?"_ tanya suho baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian

"apa maksud hyung mustahil _Alpha!"_

baekhyun ingin mengolok lalu melanjutkan kerjaannya sambil meladeni kakak angkatnya

"kau mungkin saja omega" jawab suho meyakinkan

"bagaimana aku seorang _Alpha!"_ia mulai mengolok

"aku bisa mencium feremon omega-mu itu,itu menandakan kau benar adalah omega"

"a-aku baru saja melihat hasil tes ku yang adalah seorang _Alpha,hyung"_

suho tau baekhyun tidak dapat berbohong dengan kata-katanya namun wajah adik angkatnya itu seolah merasa tertekat dan ia mengerti dan ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

ia harus pergi.

jika itu benar baekhyun adalah omega.

yang harusnya adik angkatnya itu lakukan adalah mulai berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada _Alpha _yang menarik feremon omega seperti baekhyun karena jujur saja baekhyun harus mendapatkan _alpha_ yang benar-benar tulus kepadanya

suho bisa menjaga baekhyun karna ia bisa menahan egois tapi feremon yang keluar dari tubuh baekhyun sungguh

merusak akal sehatnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyuruh _yifan _sangmeneger _bar_

yang merupakan seorang beta

karena saat ini seorang beta lah yang harus memerhatikan pekerjaan orang yang akan memasuki masa _heat_nya.

"hanya keyakinan ku saja bahwa baekhyun adalah omega,jaga dia jangan sampai _Alpha_ buruk yang mendekatinya"ucap suho pada yifan sedikit berbisik dan merasa beruntung dengan alunan music yang nyaring hingga baekhyun tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya

"harusnya ia berdiam diri saja di rumahnya"

"kau suruh saja dia,aku harus pergi"

itulah bentuk kasih sayang nya terhadap

orang yang hampir mengambil setengah isi hatinya yang sudah diberikan untuk

matenya _lay_ ia tidak bisa bersifat egois hanya untuk merusak kebanggan milik adik angkatnya itu _jika ia yang membantunya_ maka sudah diyakininya

baekhyun akan menolak bantuannya

karena ia harus mendapatkan alpha yang lebih tulus kepadanya ia sudah milik _lay_

dan tidak ingin egois.

"_Baek aku pergi"_

tentu saja itu tidak didengar oleh baekhyun dan juga pandangan baekhyun berada pada minuman yang sudah hampir disusunnya dinampan penuh

dengan gelas-gelas limited edition

yang dibelinya mengembangkan fasilitas

_bar _miliknya

"kalau begitu aku tidak menerima dengan tangan kosong _tuan suho"_ ucap yifan menyeriangai

"akan ku beri kau imbalan nantinya"

suho tidak tahan lagi

alunan music yang bergema meriangkan

suasana pesta ratusan orang sedang dalam tariannya seoalah tiada hari esok dan terus bergoyang sesuai alunan music

itu baekhyun juga dengan tenang membawa nampan dikedua tangannya

sambil menyeimbangkan.

tidak tahu bahwa seseorang sedang tidak tahan diseberang sana dan terus menghirup feromon seorang omega dengan santai namun didalam hatinya

sungguh _siapa pemilik feremon omega ini?_

_feremonnya sangat kuat_

hingga iris bulat indah itu melirik - lirik kesegala arah meneliti wajah-wajah omega dikeramaian orang.

ia benci keramaian jika tidak _abbonim _nya

yang mengundang ketempat ini ia tidak akan datang dan juga_ kedua sahabatnya _yang mengancam akan pergi keluar negeri berniat meninggalkannya

sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan ancaman yang baginya tidak ada artinya

tapi sudah lama ia tidak berpesta apalagi _ayahnya_ yang mengadakan

kesempatan bukan untuk meminum-minuman yang sudah familiar rasanya.

itu hanya sifat menghargai saja

"akhhh mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!"bentak si sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu

"apa kau mencium sesuatu?"

jujur saja _feremon omega _sangat kuat ia adalah seorang alpha yang haus dengan omega tentu saja bukan sembarang _omega_.

_ome_ga yang mengeluarkan feremon kuat ini sangat berbeda ia bisa merasakan ini.

"seperti aroma yang sangat manis" satu sahabatnya lagi menimpal Sehun menghirup udara manis itu

"Akhhhh!!!rasanya ingin kutendang wajah kalian!"

_Alpha _bernama _Park chanyeol._

kalian bisa saja menyebutnya egois saat ini karena _feremon _omega itu semakin kuat setiap langkahnya _siapa pemilik feremon itu!?_

ia tidak kuat tetapi wajah datarnya masih bisa mempertahankan reaksi tubuhnya

"kau!?..."chanyeol meremat tangan kecil yang sudah dengan tampang terkejutnya dan juga peluh(?) seolah sedang menahan sesuatu dan ia yakin _feremon _ini adalah feremon omega yang dikeluarkan oleh omega kecil ini.

"chanyeol kupikir kau tidak meeyukai feremon omega"

"l-lepaskan!bau anda sangat menjengkelkan...

ugh.

•

•

•

•

•

~THE OMEGA~

[_chanbaek]_

_omegaverse_

_by : baeqielaa_


End file.
